1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display panels and, more particularly, to a driving circuit of active-matrix organic light-emitting diode with hybrid transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
According to manufacture process of the substrate, the driving transistor type of active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) pixel can be divided into the P-type and N-type. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional pixel driving circuit. The conventional pixel driving circuit is a 2T1C (two transistors one capacitor) P-type driving circuit. The conventional pixel driving circuit is used to drive a normal organic light-emitting diode (OLED). Most P-type driving circuits use the low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology to fabricate the transistors of the P-type driving circuits.
The P-type driving transistor PTFT_dri has a gate/source voltage (Vgs) that corresponds to a data level and a high level ELVDD, wherein the high level ELVDD has a constant relative high voltage value. For the known P-type driving transistor PTFT_dri, it encounters the phenomenon of threshold voltage deviation. That is, due to the polycrystalline process, the threshold voltages Vt of different LTPS P-type driving transistors are varied owing to different locations of the LTPS P-type driving transistors. Accordingly, when driving voltages of the same value are inputted to two P-type driving transistors of the same size, they cannot output currents of the same value, resulting in a brightness uniformity (mura) or poor brightness problem. Therefore, it is required to compensate the threshold voltage Vt of the P-type driving transistor.
In performing the voltage compensation, there are a plurality of transistors required for the driving circuit, which results in increased current consumption. In high-resolution applications, for example FHD_1080RGB×1920, or QHD_1440RGB×2560, the number of the driving circuits is dramatically increased and thus the current consumption is also increased, so that the usage time of a hand-held device is decreased. Therefore, it is desired for the prior driving circuit to be improved for mitigating and/or obviating the aforementioned problems.